Un passe douleureux
by yume95
Summary: une jeune femme arrive au château du serment du sang, elle se présente étant la sœur de Wolfram, Arya Von Biefelt. Avec son arrivé beaucoup de chose seront dévoilé sur le passé mystérieux de Wolfram. si vous avez un meilleur titre dite le moi merci
1. Chapter 1 retrouvailles

_Chapitre 1__ : Des retrouvailles émouvantes et . . . fracassantes._

C'était une journée paisible et ensoleillée au château du serment du sang : les servantes vaquaient à leurs occupations, les soldats s'entrainaient tranquillement, tandis que Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrad, Gunter, Gwendal et Célie-sama étaient tous réunis dans la salle du trône. Ils discutaient de choses diverses et variées, quand la porte s'ouvrit soudain sur un soldat visiblement essoufflé par sa course.

-SIIIR VON BIELFELT

-Heu ? (nda : quelle sens aigu de la conversation)

-Qu . . . quelqu'un. . veut vous voir en prétendant être votre sœur . . . elle dit s'appeler Arya Von Biefelt.

-Arya ?!!

Sans un mot de Wolfram sortit en courant de la salle, suivi par les autres. Arrivé dehors, Wolfram s'arrêta brusquement. Une jeune femme se tenait devant eux s'occupant d'une . . . licorne et ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués.

-A . . . Arya. . .

La jeune femme se retourna vivement, ses longs cheveux d'or volant autour d'elle, ses yeux d'un bleu pur les fixaient un instant surpris puis ensuite d'une excitation sans borne.

-WOLFIIIIIIIIIIIE !!!!!!

-HAAAA !!!

La jeune femme venait de sauter sur le pauvre Wolfram qui n'eut le temps de rien faire. Tout les deux se retrouvèrent à terre, Arya complètement étalée sur Wolfram. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

-Haaa Wolf-chan tu m'a tellement manqué, ça fait combien de temps qu'on s'est pas vu !!! 20 ans ? haaa honte sur toi !! tu n'es même pas venu me voir une seule fois depuis ce temps. La seule chose qui me mettait en contact avec toi ce sont les lettres que tu m'envoies. Alors pour réparer cette fatale erreur (nda : elle dramatise la XD)je suis venue moi même ici. Estime-toi heureux :car j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a rentrer dans ce stupide château.

-Arya . . . toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! * petit sourire *

Devant toute cette scène Conrad ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit rire lui échapper

-Décidément Arya tu n'as pas du tout changé, toujours aussi énergique.

-Haaa Conrad !!!

-La jeune femme se releva précipitamment et se jeta dans les bras de Conrad qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce geste. Pendant ce temps Wolfram en profita pour se relever et alla se placer en face des autres personnes. Arya se détacha de Conrad et alla se placer à côté de lui. Wolfram prit la parole.

-Arya je te présente Sa Majesté le 27 eme Maou Yuuri Shibuya, Yuuri je te présente ma sœur jumelle Arya Von Biefelt.

-Enchantée Majesté !!

-Moi de même Lady Von Biefelt, mais appelez-moi Yuuri !

-Seulement si vous m'appelez Arya.

Cependant Yuuri et les autres remarquèrent que Wolfram n'avait pas présenté Yuuri comme son fiancé. Célie fut la première à réagir en serrant sa fille contre elle.

-Haaa Arya-chan tu ma tellemeeeeeeent manquée !!!!

-Toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manquée Mère.

Les autres vinrent la saluer, et ne virent pas une petite fille s'approcher d'eux. Greta se mit à côté de Yuuri.

-Heu . . .

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, Arya s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Kyaaaa qu'est ce qu'elle est mignonne !!!

-Arya . . .

-Wolff dit qui c'est !

-Elle s'appelle Greta et c'est la fille adoptive de Yuuri. _'Et pa__r__ conséquent la mienne mais je ne peux pas encore lui dire, pas devant tout le monde je connais déjà d'avance sa réaction'._

Tous le monde se dirigea a l'intérieur du château, et marchèrent vers la salle du trône. Une fois arrivés là-bas Arya prit Wolfram à part pour lui parler en privé.

-Wolf il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

-Décidément on peut rien te cacher n'est ce pas.

-Héhé on n'est pas jumeaux pour rien tu sais, allez dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Je ne voulais pas te le dire maintenant mais . . . Yuuri et moi sommes fiancés.

-vraiment !?

oui mais c'était un accident. Il ne savait pas que frapper quelqu'un sur la joue gauche était une demande en mariage. Au début je ne voulais pas qu'il annule les fiançailles à cause de ma fierté mais peu à peu la raison a changée, et je me suis de plus en plus attaché à lui si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-D'accord mais qu'est ce qui te dérange là dedans ?

-Il ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime : il ne me voit que comme un ami et rien de plus. J'essaye pourtant de lui montrer mais il ne comprend pas.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu ne lui dis pas directement ?

-Parce que là d'où il vient, les relations entre personnes de même sexe sont mal vues.

-Je vois . . . ne t'en fais pas pour ca Wolfi je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger.

-Non tu ne comprends pas Arya, je ne veux pas encore avoir le cœur brisé comme avant.

-Wolf c'est le passé il faut que tu penses à autre chose, à ton futur. Je sais que ce qu'il s'est passé t'a fait beaucoup souffrir mais tu ne dois pas laisser cet événement t'empêcher d'être heureux maintenant, compris ?

-Oui, merci. Tu sais que je ne serais rien sans toi.

-Héhé oui je sais je suis indispensable dans la vie de tout le monde XD.

-Arrête de te complimenter * grand sourire * et au fait Greta est aussi ma fille adoptive.

-Haaa elle est trop kawai, je suis sûre que tu prends très soin d'elle : tu as toujours aimé les enfants.

-Oui, bon. Allons rejoindre les autres, je suis sûr qu'ils ont beaucoup de choses à te demander.

Ils retournèrent près des autres et discutèrent jusqu'à l'heure du diner.


	2. Chapter 2 : intégration et combat amical

Je voulais m'excuser pour cette loooongue attente et . . .

. . . Merci pour les reviews 3 voilà le chapitre 2 (enfin X3 )

**chapitre 2 : intégration et combat amical.**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'arrivée inattendue d'Arya. Celle-ci logeait dans l'ancienne chambre de Wolfram, qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis l'arrivée de Yuuri au château. Arya s'était plutôt bien intégrée : tout le monde aimait sa bonne humeur et son énergie débordante. Wolfram et Arya passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble pour rattraper les années perdues. lors d' une conversation au bord de la fontaine, Arya fit une demande surprenante.

- Néé Wolf, tu sais je m'ennuie un peu, et c'est la que m'est venue une idée super.

- Ah et quelle est-elle ? _' je commence a avoir peur la . . . '_

- Je voudrais intégrer ton groupe de soldat.

- . . . Tu es sérieuse là ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais autant été.

- D'accord mais il faut aller demander à ani-ue. ( grand frère )

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Yuuri, sachant d'avance que Gwendal y serait pour veiller à ce que Sa Majesté fasse bien son travail. En arrivant dans la pièce ils virent Yuuri s'afférer à signer des documents et Gwendal à sa gauche le surveillant. Tous les deux relevèrent la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Gwendal prit la parole.

- Que voulez vous tous les deux. (« ? »)

- Néé Gwendal arrête d'être aussi froid après on se demande tout le temps pourquoi tu n'a pas de petit ami.

-* voix menaçante* Arya . . .

- Ahem ^^' en fait je voulais te demander si je pouvais intégrer la troupe de soldat de Wolfi !

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu intégrer sa troupe ?

- Parce que je suis en train de rouiller . . . Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas battue et j'ai peur que mes performances à l'épée en pâtisse. S'il te plaît Gwendal !! * chibi eyes *

- D'accord d'accord ! Mais je veux que toi et Wolfram fassiez un combat pour tester tes capacités.

- Okiiii !!

_**Deux heures plus tard**_

Wolfram et Arya étaient tous les deux face à face , main sur la garde leur épée respective tandis que Yuuri, Greta, Conrad Gwendal, Gunter et Célie-sama assistaient à la scène.

Arya fut la première à dégainer , elle s'élança sur Wolfram, celui-ci esquiva et dégaina lui aussi son épée. Ils s'élancèrent tous les deux, leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent, ils reculèrent et repartirent à l'attaque. Arya dévia à la dernière seconde et élança son épée sur le coté droit de Wolfram. Celui-ci réussit à repousser l'épée de sa sœur. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se fixèrent un instant avant de réattaquer. Cette fois-ci Wolfram attaqua en premier faisant tourner l'épée au dessus de sa tête et l'abattit sur Arya, celle-ci réussi a arrêter le coup en frappant son épée avec contre celle de Wolfram, ce qui le déséquilibra. Arya en profita pour s'élancer vers lui enchaina avec un coup d'épée qui désarma Wolfram. Celui-ci resta choqué un moment avant de reprendre contenance et fixa sa sœur qui sautillait partout.

- yeah !!! J'ai réussi a battre Wolfi, je suis la meilleure !

- . . . Arya calme-toi.

Yuuri et Greta étaient impressionnés : c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Wolfram perdre à l'épée contre quelqu'un autre que Conrad. Gwendal s'approcha des deux blonds.

-C'est bon Arya tu pourras intégrer la troupe de Wolfram dès demain.

Sur ce, ils repartirent tous à l'intérieur du château, Wolfram et Arya se dirigeant vers les bains pour se rafraîchir après leur combat et les autres retournèrent dans la grande salle.

* * *

Voila le chapitre 2 je suis extrêmement désolée ce chapitre est atrocement court.

Review ?


End file.
